Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (location)
'''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends '''is a mansion where many imaginary friends live in until they are adopted again by new children. As stated in the first episode, it was originally Madame Foster's own house, until she opened it up as a place for homeless imaginary friends to stay. Architecture Probably the most unique building in the neighborhood, the mansion can easily be spotted, passing through the Gothic gate with "Foster" decorating the upper arc, with a massive willow tree bigger than the house itself in the garden, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is a very tall Victorian building painted in many shades of bright orange and red, with tall windows, balconies, three visible chimneys, two of them tied together. Decorating the very top is a long flag with the Foster's seal on it. Inside, the mansion is as random and different as it is outside, being very colorful and almost childlike in design, yet at the same time quite regal and Victorian. With big chandeliers, tall staircases, pillars and expensive decoration (including a collection of Madame Foster busts to replace any broken bust in the house). The halls are lined with colorful doors, most of them leading to the rooms where the imaginary friends sleep. The doors don't all quite match, greatly varying in size and shape. Although the rooms themselves have relatively similar design and furniture, with a few variations. As stated by Madame Foster in "House of Bloo's" and as demonstrated in "Dinner is Swerved," it's fairly easy to get lost inside the confusing halls of Foster's. The mansion was built with several trapdoors and secret passages. As seen in "Dinner is Swerved," the mansion seems to defy several laws of physics, with the halls and stairways leading to places physically impossible to reach, such as taking several staircases down and ending up in the highest floor, or falling through trapdoors and ending up on the rooftop. There is also an old system of communication throughout the house, with several pipes leading to megaphones which can easily carry the voice of whoever is speaking into the microphone throughout the entire mansion, mostly used by Mr. Herriman to give orders to Frankie no matter where she is and make announcements to the house. Notable locations *Foyer - The entrance to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, the hall opens in a wide room with tall ceiling and a large staircase, turning to the halls and the bedrooms, it was revealed the main stairway is also a trapdoor. *Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco's bedroom - a plain, square bedroom with a two-story bunker bed where Bloo sleeps in the lower mattress while Eduardo sleeps in the upper. Wilt sleeps underneath the bunker (since he willingly lent his own bed to Bloo) and there is a straw nest under some kind of wooden construction that Coco sleeps in. *Dining room - A very long room with tall ceiling and high chandeliers and a long table with a several chairs, where all imaginary friends have their meals, according to Mr. Herriman's rigid schedule. A pair of doors lead to the kitchen. *Kitchen - Where all meals are prepared, the kitchen is proportionally big as the house itself, being pure white from floor to ceiling with several ovens and sinks. *Mr. Herriman's Office - Where "no imaginary friends want to get sent" according to Wilt in "House of Bloo's". The room is decorated in Victorian motifs, with quills for writing and dial telephones. The room also has a terminal to the mansion's communication system. The walls are covered from floor to ceiling with file drawers. The vault keeping the Foster's fortune can also be found in this room. The room is directly connected to the waiting room. *Stables - Some imaginary friends are equines, such as pegasi and unicorns, and thus, they live in common stable built in the mansion gardens. In an interesting coincidence, some of the equines resemble horses from another one of Lauren Faust's shows, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Duchess's room - Due to its host's ego, this room was built solely to the use of Duchess, being one of the most luxurious rooms in the house, furnished with a writing desk and a wide bed with a tall canopy, it also possess a telephone of her own, possibly connected to the mansion's communication system. In "Dinner is Swerved," it was revealed that there is a trapdoor in the middle of the room, where Duchess probably disposes of any unwanted visitors (and oddly enough, it leads to the rooftop, even though it leads meters and meters downway). Trivia * According to a tweet"Craig McCracken on Twitter: ".@404compliant Foster's is located at 1123 Wilson Way, somewhere in the Pacific Northwest." Retrieved on 27 July 2016. by Craig McCracken, the house's address is revealed to be at 1123 Wilson Way located somewhere in the Pacific Northwest. The address was also revealed in several other episodes. * The foster home's hours of operation are from 7 a.m. to 7 p.m. as revealed in the episode, Bloo's Brothers. Interior Gallery 9E5FB214-3912-4674-B9D1-3E3241045359.png|Main Hall BC6E144B-CDEF-4B25-9C32-63CDF7F7F544.png|Parlor 44600244-3C10-4A22-96C8-D1C3FE34835A.png|Waiting Room 213B9B8A-C1AD-44A6-9C38-E64088C3650A.png|Hallways 33BC2868-4D6C-431E-98ED-C6D7311C737F.png|Mr. Herriman's office (outside) 39698C9C-2B98-4A09-A86F-3D98A8D908C4.png|Bathroom 133FF7BC-E7B3-49B1-AA33-2F54A47B3D7E.png|Laundry Room 036F3FD4-B595-4F55-85B6-7982894EB78F.png|Dining Room 041B6495-7204-4908-8596-704A8C202C71.png|Tea Room 69F91F51-4A68-4364-B76D-95B1284AE214.png|Pantry A07DF8A9-91CF-4880-9552-AF84CBCE4E4A.png|Kitchen B1BA7395-376D-4D0C-8471-1BC81A7CF25E.png|More Hallways F95DA38E-F232-447A-8FD3-321BD83A7609.png|Even more hallways A8C3E616-94F5-44E9-9254-D7EE6CC1591B.png|Music Room 7BBA96D2-2AA8-444B-9514-3419FD94404B.png|Playroom 16ED02DC-4455-4EBF-9054-E3E61158497E.png|Arcade 6C4F6769-F077-4658-A506-7EBCE64008D4.png|Hallways 46D561A6-4907-40FF-AE2A-E3B9A94178B5.png|Bedroom 6FB1F259-00D1-40FD-B886-D31DE5E28938.png|Duchess's room 6D2D3694-C351-4273-BEEA-61AEA302A84D.png|Duchess's room #2 4A44427F-836C-4BF5-9C1E-51A7B72A4F77.png|Main Hall #2 E16A7D2A-22C5-455D-A7E9-101FA9C2117A.png|Stables 99902C06-99F1-4C36-ABDB-A04C2109BBA8.jpeg|Powder Room 2A4EFB00-512F-4105-BDB0-043918683F02.jpeg|Washroom 3B512F09-7931-4E3F-A02A-D1B8A8D739A3.jpeg 149D5351-C15D-4E0C-AAA4-DA1A784D1F98.jpeg 94BF89F0-A4FA-4928-A105-2B5B3D119036.jpeg|Living Room AF0FB17E-02F4-47C2-BD34-2E6A46D3530B.jpeg|Sitting Room D65B59DD-C2F5-49C7-9AB3-E25209D5743A.jpeg|Frankie’s Bedroom References Category:Locations.